Show Me How Bad
by Kimmie-Reivers
Summary: You help me, I help you' She whispers, sending chills down Isaac's spine" Isaac wants to break into the music world as a dj. Vivian's the only person he can think about, that can help. How far will Isaac go, to get what he wants? Isaac/Vivian RATED M


_A/N: As disappointed as I was to hear that The Beautiful Life was canceled, that didn't stop me from writing this one-shot. I love that fact that Isaac has a thing for Vivian and she is like his suga mama. Gooo Corbin lmao . Goodbye to HSM! Dont forget to R & R my pretties! I hoped everyone got to watch the first two epidsodes of TBL! _

* * *

**As Isaac waited patiently for the elevator, his mind began to wonder.**

_**Why the hell I am here? I don't need to be here.**_

**He snaps back into reality as someone breezes past him, walking out the elevator and him, walking in. When he arrives at the top floor, he anxiously knocks on the door.**

"**Come in…" Vivian's says, over soft playing music. Isaac opens to the door, and walks in, closing the door behind him.**

"**You wanted me?" Isaac asks, in a hurry to get nowhere.**

"**Yes, give me the CD." Vivian demands, holding out her hand.**

"**Why?"**

"**How bad do you want to deejay?" Vivian asks, looking impatient.**

"**A lot…"**

"**Show me…" Vivian states, looking seriously at Isaac. Isaac looks at her confused. "You help me… I help you…" She whispers in his ear, sending chills down Isaac's spine. **

**When Isaac finally processes what she said, he looks at her questioningly. Vivian smiles and nods her head, loosening a button of his shirt, letting him know she means business. After that, Isaac gets the idea.**

**Leaning down, he kisses her, feeling her tongue instantly gain entrance into his mouth, her tongue equally as feisty as her personality. **

**Without thinking, Isaac pulls Vivian closer to him, his hand moving further from her waist, down her long legs. Vivian, not to be outdone, unbuckles his belt and soon his pants pool around his ankles. When he kicks them away, also kicking Vivian's skirt, that had fallen earlier, Vivian moves her hands down his sculpted chest, hooking her fingers around his boxers and pulling him down. **

"**Hmm… looks like we have something to work with…" Vivian mutters, pulling him into the bedroom, and allowing him to remove her blouse, bra and panties. Isaac looks away from Vivian momentarily feeling embarrassed.**

"**If I wanted to say you have a small dick, you know damn well I would." Vivian says, noticing his shyness. "Feel free to touch me. We both know what this is." Vivian states, somehow keeping her business-like demeanor in her bare, disheveled state. **

**Isaac smirks at her attitude and pushes her onto the bed, running his hands down every part of Vivian's body, as if he's trying to memorize it. He feels encouraged when Vivian softly moans, her aggressive demeanor melting away slowly. As soon as Isaac's tongue comes in contact with her core, Vivian groans loudly, gripping his small fro of curly hair. Feeling even more empowered at the control he has over her, Isaac viciously attacks her sensitive nub of flesh making any composure Vivian had left, disappear. Within seconds, Isaac has Vivian gripping the bed sheets and his hair, moaning his name. Not that he minds.**

**In shock, Vivian recovers and catches her breath looking curiously at Isaac, as he look down at her, cockily smirking. Before Isaac can utter a triumphant word, Vivian pulls him towards her, straddling him. **

"**You may be able to do thing with your tongue, but let's see how good you are at the main course…" Vivian smiles, bringing her entire body down onto Isaac making him clench his teeth at the feeling. **

_**I figured she was going to be competitive but not this competitive. That women always has to be in control… she's going to have to learn when to sit back and take it…**_

**As Vivian continues to push herself back down onto Isaac, Isaac gets an idea and grips her ass. Completely caught off by surprise, Vivian slows her rhythm, getting distracted. Isaac uses this instance to roll both them over to where he's on top. Completely shocked by his assertiveness, Vivian struggles to reclaim her place on top.**

_**I'm sick of men always having to lead! Sometimes they need to be obedient. Not aggressive… This boy doesn't know who he's messing with.**_

**Vivian lets him have his fun… Momentarily. As Isaac creates his own rhythm, Vivian comes up with a plan. Little does she know, Isaac already anticipated her non compliance. When she's about to put her plan into action, Isaac quickens his thrusts, throwing Vivian into an unexpected orgasm. **

"**Since you've gotten yours time for mine." Isaac states, coaxing Vivian to get on her knees.**

_**He has some nerve… I've never once submitted to a man. I'm going to make him come so hard, he won't be able to see for a while…**_

**Vivian grudgingly nods, getting into her place. Isaac moves himself behind her, as Vivian catches a glimpse of his painfully hard looking dick. **

_**Most men become putty in my hands… this one lasts long. He might be useful after all…**_

**Isaac grips Vivian's hips, pulling her into him. Out of spite, Vivian meets his thrusts with equal, if not more force. Isaac struggles to resists the tingling feeling in the rest of his limbs, telling him he's about to come. **

**After much thought, Vivian's pace becomes more dominant and soon Isaac stops thrusting, just to watch her. When Isaac resumes his thrust, Vivian, once again reaches the edge, closing around Isaac. Soon Isaac sees a burst of colors before his eyes, as he feels himself come. Vivian, too tired to do anything else, rolls over and falls asleep. Before long Isaac joins her, pulling her close to his bare, sweaty body. **

**When Vivian wakes, up, she pulls on some clothes and walks into the kitchen. Once she finishes making smoothies, Isaac walks out the bedroom, partially dressed, his shirt opened and his boxers on.**

"**I can't find my pants.. I know I kicked them off somewhere over here…" Isaac states, looking around the living room.**

"**Don't worry… I folded them up, they're sitting on the couch. Here…" Vivian says, handing him a smoothie. "Oh and for a Kristine Calavari's annual pre-fashion week party… you are the deejay." Vivian sighs, sipping her smoothie. Isaac looks at Vivian, knowing she held up her end of the bargain. **

"**Just know what we did last night was business… not make a relationship." Vivian replies, walking into the living and handing Isaac his pants, giving his ass a squeeze. "Oh… and Versace called. They need a background in the next upcoming campaign. You will be there at 11 am sharp." Vivian adds, smiling at Isaac and then at the clock. **

"**It's 10:30 now…" Isaac says, looking at Vivian in disbelief. **

"**Better get ready then… here are some clothes a friend dropped off for you…" She answers, throwing jeans and a white t-shirt at him.**


End file.
